As mascaras que colocamos
by Brazinha
Summary: Todos nós colocamos mascaras, no entanto, uma hora ou outra ela pode cair. Duo é uma dessas pessoas que colocou uma mascara, será que ele vai deixar ela cair a tempo de não perder o que acabou de descobrir que é mais precioso a ele?
1. Aviso sobre a fic

Aviso:

Essa fanfic Contem Yaoi! (Relacionamento entre dois homens)  
Logo se você não gosta ou tem qualquer tipo de preconceito, não continue lendo.

Só um avisinho que esqueci de por aqui!

Beijos

e obrigado pela atenção.

Brazinha 


	2. Capitulo 1 Ele gosta dela

_**As mascaras que colocamos.**_

Era uma tarde de Setembro quando nos conhecemos. Era outono, e as folhas estavam amarelas e caindo.  
Conheci ele por causa de Quatre, era um pequeno piquenique.

Quatre falou que chamaria o namorado e mais dois amigos.

Foi um dia especialmente divertido. No começo, eu e ele não trocamos uma palavra em nenhum momento, mas no final, quando estava ficando frio, e todos estavam indo embora, ficamos sozinhos recolhendo o resto das coisas. E foi ai que ele virou para mim e me comprimento.

"Me chamo Heero Yuy. Você é o Duo não é? É um prazer conhece-lo".

Eu nunca tinha ouvido palavras ditas daquele jeito em toda minha vida, meu coração bateu rápido. Aquele garoto que havia ficado calado o tempo inteiro, e que mal havia me olhado, havia estendido a mão para mim, e sorrido gentilmente. Eu me lembro que hesitei no momento, mas meio incerto, apertei sua mão e lhe respondi sorrindo timidamente: "Prazer em conhece-lo! Você é amigo de Quatre não é? Então é meu amigo agora!".

O tempo foi se passando, e cada vez esses laços foram ficando mais fortes, Heero começou a se abrir pra mim, e eu, inevitavelmente comecei a me abrir pra ele.

Era a primeira vez que me sentia tão confiante para confiar o meu eu verdadeiro para alguém, era como se um peso enorme houvesse sido tirado das minhas costas. Nem Quatre que era meu melhor amigo, eu havia contado, nem ele, que eu conhecia desde que me conhecia por gente.

Com Heero, eu me sentia livre, com ele, eu me sentia seguro para contar qualquer coisa que me atormentava. Eu não sabia porque disso, não, não sabia, meu coração se apertava toda vez que pensava no assunto. Então um dia, enquanto estávamos nós cinco(wufei, eu, Quatre, Heero e Trowa), todos conversavam animadamente, mas apenas nós dois estávamos num canto, aproveitando o silêncio. Minhas pernas estavam encostadas no meu corpo, e minha cabeça estava deitada em meus joelhos. Ele me chamou a atenção primeiro, e eu ergui meu olhar para ele. Heero sorria levemente e me encarava pensativo, então ele disse, algo que nunca esqueci até hoje.

"Eu entendo agora..." – Ele disse de forma baixa, calma, enquanto me encarava nos olhos. Naquele dia, pensei que os olhos azuis cobalto de Heero nunca mais poderiam brilhar tanto. "Você esconde o seu eu verdadeiro dentro dessa mascara de alegria, não é, Duo?".

Ele havia falado com sinceridade, e mesmo quando me disse aquilo, o sorriso calmo não saiu de seu rosto. Eu entrei em choque, jamais ninguém havia falado aquilo para mim.

Antes, eu sorria, e as pessoas sorriam comigo, e eu as fazia alegre, eu escutava seus problemas. E estava feliz assim, mas Heero, chegou de fininho, eu o conhecia há pouco tempo, mas já me sentia tão bem, a ponto de contar todas as minhas duvidas, todos os meus anseios, meus medos, minhas tristezas.

E então, ele enxergou bem fundo dentro de mim, e me disse isso.

Eu estava por demais chocado para negar ou afirmar alguma coisa, e me custou bons minutos para descobrir, que de fato, ele estava certo, e que todo aquele tempo, eu apenas estava me enganando, dizendo o contrario.

Aquele dia eu sorri pra ele e disse: "Talvez você tenha razão, talvez eu me esconda por debaixo de uma mascara, mas só você notou".

Escutei ao longe Quatre reclamando que estava com sono, Wufei queria ir pra casa porque já estava tarde, e Trowa, sempre silencioso, apenas concordou que deviam ir embora.

Fomos todos embora, e quando cheguei em casa, mesmo morando com meu pai, e meu irmão solo, eu me senti sozinho. Nenhum deles jamais havia me entendido, nenhum deles jamais havia descoberto essa mascara que eu tinha grudado em mim, e eu finalmente entendi porque eu me sentia tão seguro perto de Heero. Ele me conhecia! Ele sabia exatamente como eu era!

Eu me senti tão bem, tão aliviado, meu coração saltou de felicidade, mas por um lado, doía angustiado, e eu não sabia por que. Algo dentro de mim estava rasgando, então eu chorei, chorei sozinho, chorei como jamais havia chorado e como jamais imaginei que iria chorar. Chorei por essa mascara que visto há tantos anos que nem lembro como começou, chorei por mim mesmo, por não querer mais ela, e não conseguir fazer ela ir embora, chorei por sentimentos confusos, pois nem eu sabia mais o que sentia.

Capitulo 1 – Ele gosta dela.

Dezembro, Inverno

"Duo! Heero ta aqui embaixo!" – Solo gritou do andar debaixo da casa, esperando que Duo ouvisse, mas tinha quase certeza que o irmão devia estar dormindo, ainda eram por volta das uma hora da tarde, e como estavam de férias Duo dormia até tarde, conseguindo a proeza de acordar quase no fim da tarde.

"To indo!To indo!" – Veio uma voz sonolenta lá de cima. "Pede pra ele esperar que eu to descendo!" – Duo suspirou, foi tomar um banho, e acabou que demorou bastante, lavar aqueles cabelos longos não era mole não, se não fosse uma promessa do pai, iria corta-los.Sempre pensava isso, mas nunca tinha coragem de faze-lo é claro.

Desceu as escadas em pulos, pulando dois degraus de cada vez, e finalmente atingindo o primeiro andar da casa, procurou onde estaria Heero, e o achou na sala, conversando com Solo.

"Mas como você demorou!" – Exclamou Solo irritado. "Heero já está aqui há um tempão esperando por você! Francamente, você parece uma princezinha quando ta no banho!!".

"É o que?! Retira o que disse agora!" – Duo apontou para Solo com uma cara de poucos amigos e veias saltando na testa.

"Eu? Retirar?! Vai sonhando!"

A briga começou a li mesmo, o senhor Maxwell entrou, separando os dois.

"Parem com isso vocês dois! O que Heero vai pensar da gente? No mínimo que somos uma família de ocidentais barulhentos e irritantes!"

"Mas foi ele quem começou!!!" – Protestou Solo.

"Foi você com essa história de princezinha!" – Duo berrou irritado, apontando para o irmão mais novo.

"Já chega! Já chega! Duo... Você não ia na casa do Quatre com o Heero hoje? Então... Vá logo... E você, Solo! Vamos ter uma conversinha sobre você irritar o seu irmão!"

"Mas paiiiiiiiiiiii!"

"Mas nada..." 

Duo e Heero saíram da casa dos Maxwell. Duo resmungava enquanto fazia a trança no caminho e amarrava a ponta.

"Você ta vendo, não é, Heero? É sempre assim! Aquele idiota do Solo torrando minha paciência! Minha santa paciência!"

"Ele só te irrita, por que quer sua atenção... Isso é normal quando se gosta de alguém..."  
"Falando assim até parece que você ta insinuando que ele ta apaixonado por mim!"

"Eu não sei..."

Duo ficou branco, e ai apontou para Heero com uma cara de poucos amigos. "Fala sério, Heero! Nem a pau que o meu irmão gosta assim de mim!".

"Eu tava brincando, baka..." – Heero riu de Duo, e logo seu riso cessou, tornando um sorriso suave. "Mas é verdade que quando a gente gosta, a gente chama atenção da pessoa...".

"Até parece que você sabe do que ta falando... Dizendo assim, eu diria que você ta apaixonado!"

"Talvez você esteja certo..."  
"Quer dizer que você realmente sabe do que ta falando?! Não acredito! O senhor Yuy expert em assuntos assim...Eu hein...Quem te viu, quem te vê!"

"Quer dizer que eu estou apaixonado!"

"Apaixonado?! Por quem?!"

"Pela Relena...Se lembra? Quando a gente se conheceu, ela não tinha ido no piquenique, por que estava doente... O irmão dela disse que ela pegou uma pneumonia muito forte, parece que ela é frágil com essas coisas... Sabe? O vento frio... Sabe Duo, ela também vive tentando me chamar a atenção, ela deve gostar de mim também! Eu fico feliz com isso.. é a primeira vez desde que eu cheguei nesse país que eu me sinto tão feliz..." – Heero falou com um sorriso enorme passando pelos lábios, mas percebeu que Duo estava calado o tempo inteiro ao seu lado. "Duo? O que foi? Algum problema?"

Continua...


	3. Capitulo 2 – As frustrações que escondem

_Era como se o mundo fosse acabar, por um momento, meu mundo desabou. Não restava mais nada para mim...Não! Mais nada... Eu me apaixonei por ele desde que o conheci... Amor a primeira vista! Parecia um sonho...Nos tornamos amigos tão rápido, e eu imaginei que talvez também pudéssemos passar por esse nível, e finalmente eu pudesse contar como eu me sinto sobre ele._

_Mas era uma ilusão! Eu nunca quis enxergar isso, era menos doloroso fantasiar, ter falsas esperanças. Ele era minha única luz. Eu sinto por Quatre que me conhece há tanto tempo, mas nos últimos anos, desde que minha mãe morreu, eu sentia um vazio horrível._

Não queria demonstrar pro meu pai que estava me criando com muito carinho, não queria dizer a Solo, porque ele não merecia revirar a dolorosa lembrança da nossa mãe no hospital, definhando para a morte eminente, e foi ai que surgiu a minha mascara. Talvez pareça idiotice para a maioria das pessoas, mas eu sou assim, Duo Maxwell é assim.

_Este é o meu ser, meu ser que de nada vale. Eu sabia desde o primeiro dia, que uma pessoa como eu, uma pessoa que vive com uma mascara não poderia ama-lo._

_Afinal de contas, quem eu estou enganando? Quem?_

_Meu coração dói, o fundo da minha alma esta partindo, no entanto, será que Heero pode ver isso agora? Talvez não... Ele não me ama. Seu sentimento por mim, não chega perto do que eu sinto por ele._

_Por que eu tinha que ama-lo? Se há um Deus lá em cima, creio que ele me odeia. É tão engraçado assim? É tão engraçado assim me ver sofrer? Por que isso? E estamos tão perto do meu aniversário._

_Sinto uma vontade de chorar, mas não posso faze-lo, agora só me resta vestir a mascara, até pra ele...É...Até pra ele!_

---

**_Capitulo 2 – As frustrações que escondemos, é hora de fugir._**

"Duo? O que foi? Algum problema?" – Heero perguntou num tom preocupado, ao ver que Duo estava pálido.

Levou vários minutos para que Duo respondesse de fato para Heero, o garoto ergueu o rosto e sorriu divertido.

"Sinto muito, Heero! Vai ter que ficar pra próxima! Eu não estou me sentindo muito bem! Deve ser esse frio todo! Sabe... Essa baixa imunidade ao frio é coisa de família!" – Duo falou com um sorriso passando pelos lábios, e a mão estendida na frente do corpo, como se pedisse desculpas. "Mande lembranças pro Quat! E diga que eu vou visitá-lo em breve, ta certo?"

"Mas Duo...Tem certeza?" – Heero olhou um pouco intrigado com aquilo, Duo a pouco tempo parecia tão animado com a idéia de irem até a casa de Quatre e encontrarem os outros amigos. Por que disso agora?

"Claro! Sinto muito mesmo! Mas prometo que na próxima vez eu vou!" – Sorriu divertido. "E a propósito, sobre a Relena... eu desejo uma boa sorte aos dois!" – Acenou freneticamente e ai saiu correndo para casa.

"..." – Heero ficou um tempo ali parado, com as mãos dentro do casaco que usava, encarando Duo correr de volta pra casa, não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Mas o motivo fizera Duo erguer as mascaras de novo. Até para ele. "O que será que está acontecendo?" – Heero falou para si mesmo, enquanto o ar quente da boca se condensava, ficando visível. Virou-se para continuar o caminho, agora sozinho e pensativo.

--

_A minha mascara. Agora está de volta mais uma vez... Eu pensei que se compartilhasse tudo, eu finalmente poderia me livrar dela. _

_A minha mascara me machuca, enquanto ao mesmo tempo, me protege, e diz: Está tudo bem! Não se preocupe comigo!_

_Mas eu estou arrasado. Heero vinha sendo meu consolo nos últimos meses. Fora algo tão forte que chegara de repente. Por que tinha que acabar agora?_

_Não...Não precisa acabar, eu não estraguei nada, para ele, eu continuo sendo seu amigo._

_Mas por quanto tempo eu irei agüentar ser apenas isso? Por quanto tempo eu irei agüentar ver ele falando de Relena com um sorriso que ele nunca deu para mim?_

_Quanto tempo eu vou agüentar vê-lo beijando ela, abraçando ela, e desejando pra mim tudo isso? Todo esse carinho? _

_Ah!Se algum Deus ai mesmo, me desculpe pelo o que eu pensei antes...Mas eu quero ser feliz...Por favor! Eu imploro...Não me deixe ficar desse jeito! Não me deixe morrer de tristeza também! Não me deixe morrer como a minha mãe. Eu não quero...Eu tenho medo!_

---

Duo entrou como um relâmpago dentro de casa, Solo e o senhor Maxwell estavam na sala, e encararam o garoto trançado quando ele entrou em passos rápidos.

"Duo? Pensei que você ia até a casa de Quatre hoje... Cadê o Heero?" – Perguntou Solo ali sentado com o pai e assistindo TV, o garoto nem olhara para Duo, estava distraído com um programa de comédia que passava toda quinta feira.

"Esse frio não está fazendo muito bem pra mim...Decidi ficar em casa hoje..." – Falou baixo, não encarando o irmão.

"Fez bem, Duo! Realmente esta fazendo um dia muito frio, e isso pode lhe fazer ficar doente!" - O pai de Duo falou com um pequeno sorriso, daqueles acolhedores. "Por que não senta aqui na sala com a gente? Aqui esta com a temperatura bem agradável..."

"Não, pai. Eu vou pro meu quarto, acho que vou jogar vídeo game..."

"Tudo bem então...Qualquer coisa, pode me chamar...Eu posso preparar uma sopa quente pra você!" – Disse o senhor Maxwell olhando Duo.

"Isso se ele não dormir de novo, né? Duo vive dormindo agora!" – Implicou Solo, encarando a televisão.

"Não implique com seu irmão solo!"

Duo subiu as escadas devagar, e quando chegou no quarto, fechou a porta atrás de si. Enfiou a cabeça no travesseiro, e ai, colocou-se a chorar, abafando os soluços no travesseiro. Queria gritar! Queria espernear...Mas não fez, ficou ali deitado o resto do dia, e mesmo quando o pai trouxe a sopa quente, tudo que ele fez foi jogar na privada do banheiro, e voltar a se deitar ali, como se nada mais importasse.

O dia seguinte chegou, Duo abrira os olhos cedo, mas quando viu onde estava, logo se lembrou do que havia acontecido no dia anterior.

O desanimo caiu sobre os ombros do garoto trançado quase que imediato. Seu pai chamou para o café da manhã, a voz do mesmo parecia muito distante agora.

Mas ele parou de chamar quando Duo não respondeu nenhuma das vezes, provavelmente achou que o garoto estava dormindo.

Voltando um pouco no tempo:

Heero chegou sozinho na casa de Quatre, e fora recebido pelo mordomo do loirinho. Quatre morava numa mansão, era uma pessoa extremamente rica, e apesar tudo, era muito simples e não esnobava ninguém por isso. Todos os outros amigos de Quatre vinham de famílias comuns, a não ser por Heero, que o pai, Odin, era um famoso empresário, mas mesmo Heero era como Quatre, muito simples em relação a si mesmo.

O japonês entrou devagar na casa, sendo muito bem tratado, e foi indicado a ir a uma das salas da mansão, lá dentro encontrou Wufei tomando chá no chão, em meio ao monte de puffs, Quatre e Trowa estavam sentados juntos, o loirinho no colo do maior.

"Finalmente vocês chegaram! Aposto que o Maxwell fez vocês se atrasarem de novo! Ele é uma princesinha mesmo para se arrumar! Solo tem razão!" – Resmungou Wufei. Mas era só para chatear Duo, estava pronto para ouvir uma resposta à altura, quando nada veio, alem da voz de Heero, calma respondendo.

"Ele não veio..." – Heero falou baixo, e se sentou junto com os amigos em um dos puffs. Quando sentou, Quatre logo o serviu de chá.

"Mas por que não? Você não disse que ia passar lá pra busca-lo?" – Quatre olhou meio intrigado, Wufei também olhava. Fazia um tempinho que não iam até a casa de Quatre, por que o loirinho andava muito ocupado com os estudos, mas agora com as férias, estavam animados em ir visitá-lo e se juntarem para conversar. Os cincos sempre gostavam de estar juntos, e Duo parecia o mais animado com a idéia de visitar Quatre nas férias. Por isso, agora três garotos encaravam Heero com caras pensativas.

"Ele disse que o tempo estava fazendo ele se sentir mal... Eu até ponderei ser isso mesmo... Já que anda nevando muito... Mas... Parecia ser outra coisa..." – Heero falou com alguma hesitação, afinal, nenhum deles sabia da mascara de Duo, e Heero vira a mascara ser erguida de novo.

"Você tem alguma idéia do que seja?" – Quatre perguntou preocupado. "Quer dizer, ele estava ficando tão animado quando soube que eu iria ter tempo, e que todos nós íamos poder nos reunir de novo..." .

"Aquele Maxwell estúpido!" – Wufei resmungou alto, tomando atenção de todos os outros amigos, como se ele soubesse de alguma coisa, e os outros queriam saber. "Eu espero que ele não esteja escondendo algum problema da gente...".

"Vocês têm razão... Talvez ele esteja com algum problema, e não tem coragem de vir até aqui... por que nós podemos notar logo..." – Trowa falou pensativo, finalmente havia falado, até então, só estava ouvindo os amigos falando. "Estranho isso... Eu tinha notado que ele estava sendo mais verdadeiro consigo mesmo... Será que ele esta voltando ao que era antes?"

"Então vocês sabem?" – Heero olhou surpreso para os amigos à frente dele, e depois para Trowa. "Sobre a mascara dele?"

Quatre sorriu suavemente, enquanto encarava Heero. "Ele nunca disse nada, mas eu sempre soube que ele usava uma mascara. Até mesmo para mim... Me lembro que quando descobri, fiquei magoado, por ele não confiar em mim o suficiente para dizer quando estava triste... Mas eu sei que é uma forma dele escapar da tristeza sem magoar ninguém... Duo tem um coração gentil..." – Suspirou preocupado em seguida. "É por isso que eu tenho medo por ele... Esse súbito desânimo, não é normal...".

"Eu sei... Ele vestiu a mascara de novo para mim... Eu pude ver claramente, mas eu não entendo o por que disso..." – Heero falou num suspiro, tomando um pouco mais do chá. "Eu gostaria que ele viesse falar comigo como sempre faz...". 

"Vocês são amigos há tão pouco tempo, mas ele já confia tanto em você... Queria que ele confiasse assim em mim também..." – Quatre falou baixinho, encarando a xícara de chá, estava um pouco triste, Duo era praticamente um irmão para ele. O loirinho só se sentiu melhor, quando braços fortes o abraçaram com carinho, tentando conforta-lo.

"Às vezes, nós só sentimos confortáveis a dizer certas coisas, a aqueles que amamos com todo nosso coração... A aquela pessoa que vamos querer para sempre ao nosso lado..." – Trowa sussurrou ao ouvido de Quatre, para apenas ele ouvir, fazendo o loirinho sorrir diante a voz reconfortante do namorado.

"Você tem razão..." – Quatre falou para trowa, olhando ele com um pequeno sorriso.

Heero olhou Quatre e Trowa interagindo, eles nunca eram extravagantes em relação ao modo que demonstravam carinho, os dois mantinham ações singelas um com o outro, eram elegantes, Quatre sempre sorria de forma cândida para Trowa, e assim Trowa agia com Quatre. E apesar de Quatre sorrir gentil para os outros amigos, era diferente.

De algum modo, aquele sorriso de Quatre lembrou Heero de alguém, mas ele não sabia quem. Heero saiu dos pensamentos quando ouviu a voz irritada de Wufei.

"Espero que aquele idiota do Duo não faça nenhuma besteira! Retardado! Idiota esse Maxwell! Não entendo por que ele não vem falar logo com a gente..." – Wufei resmungou.

'Todos eles se importam muito com Duo' – Heero pensou, enquanto olhava os amigos. 'Eu também me importo muito com ele...Espero que Duo venha logo, pelo menos a mim e me conte o que esta acontecendo...' – Ele olhou o chá dele de volta. 'Aquela mascara pode causar muitos problemas pra ele...'.

Os amigos ficaram em silencio por longos minutos, talvez cada um ponderasse como ajudar o amigo trançado. No entanto, era praticamente impossível ajudar Duo sem confronta-lo diretamente. A menos que Duo viesse até eles e contasse o que estava acontecendo.

"Eu tenho um péssimo pressentimento sobre isso..." – Disse o loirinho de repente, quebrando o silencio entre os amigos.

Todos os outros três olharam para Quatre, que agora tinha a mão no coração, e uma cara triste, como se estivesse prestes a chorar.

"Quatre? Algo errado?" – Trowa perguntou preocupado, olhando o loirinho que de fato tinha começado a chorar. Wufei e Heero também olhavam preocupados esperando o loirinho dizer alguma coisa.

"Me sinto triste... Mas essa tristeza não é minha... é de outra pessoa...É tão doloroso..." – Quatre falou entre soluços. "Quase como se não tivesse mais uma razão para viver..."

Continua...

Obs: O que acharam desse capitulo? Deixem uma review ta? v

Uff...Me custou bastante escrever esse capitulo! Tem umas idéias passando pela minha cabeça! Muitas mesmo...Mas é difícil coloca-las no "papel"! Muito difícil msm++ aiaiai... sem contar que eu fico triste pelo Duo...Dae já sabe... se dependesse de mim, chacoalhava o Heero e dizia: OW! ELE TE AMA! ESQUECE ESSA RELECA AGORA! ...Nossa.. Não liguem! Acho que não bato bem da cabeça..até pq.. To ficando com raiva do que eu fiz o Heero fazer! Oh gosh!!

Heero: hn

Bra: huh?

Heero: É sua culpa mesmo...Por que eu iria gostar da Relena?

Relena: OQUE? HEERO VOCÊ NÃO ME AMA? NÃO?! MAS...MAS EU DEIXO VOCÊ ME MATAR! HEERO! VENHA AQUI E ME MATE!

Heero: ta certo... atira na cabeça da Relena

Bra: err... UU' agora vou ter que arranjar uma desculpa para ela não aparecer na fic! mas que coisa

Duo: Em depressão Heero...Não me ama...Não me ama...olhar chocado, com uma áurea deprê ao redor de si

Heero: é claro que eu amo, Baka! Essa doida que ta escrevendo merda.

Bra: Sorry! Sorry! TT


	4. Capitulo 3 Vida, Amor e Desespero

_Autora: Bra Briefs_

**Capitulo 3 – Vida, amor e desespero.**

Heero voltou para casa, um tanto pensativo e o principal motivo que rondava por sua cabeça era Duo. Não entendia por que o amigo estava usando aquela mascara para ele, e de alguma forma, se culpava por não entendê-lo.

Quando entrou em casa, uma mansão enorme, o mordomo lhe tirou o casaco e Heero já podia ver sua mãe descendo, vestida em um kimono bonito e tradicional.

"_Boa noite, kaasan"._ – Falou Heero sério, andando até a mãe, e trocando um abraço carinhoso com ela. _"Tou-san já voltou?"._ – Perguntou em seguida a encarando. Sua mãe era uma japonesa pura.

"_Não, querido... Ele ainda está trabalhando... Você já comeu? Posso pedir aos empregados que preparem algo quente, você está gelado..."._

"_Um chá seria ótimo, mãe. Eu já comi na casa de Quatre..."._

"_Hai... Eu vou providenciar isso... Agora trate de ir descansar, eu peço para levarem pro seu quarto..."._

O garoto afirmou com a cabeça e não trocou mais uma palavra com a mãe. Enquanto subia devagar a longa escadaria, podia ver fotos penduradas de alguns familiares, pois sua família era muito tradicional e a mansão era toda em estilo japonês. Entrou no próprio quarto tratando de tomar um banho quente, antes de vestir o pijama e se sentar na cama pensativo. Alguns minutos depois a porta se abriu, uma das empregadas entrou com uma bandeja nas mãos, dentro dela havia chá e bolinhos. Ela pôs a frente de Heero e o serviu, mas logo fez um gesto qualquer para sair dali em silencio.

Heero tomou o chá sentindo se aquecer por dentro, por um momento esqueceu daqueles assuntos que tanto lhe rondavam a cabeça, mas o celular o despertou um pouco do torpor que era tomar aquele chá delicioso. Levantou-se para pegar o mesmo, com cuidado, antes que ele caísse da mesa do computador. Olhou o numero por um momento e atendeu.

"_Alo?"._ – Falou incerto, pois não conhecia o numero do celular. _"Ah, Oi Relena... Como está de saúde? Isso é bom... Não, eu estava acordado, acabei de chegar da casa de Quatre. É ele está bem... Ahn? Bem... Eu vou estar livre... Tudo bem... Ok, eu passo... As oito então? Está certo... Tchau..."._ – Desligou o telefone em seguida e encarou o mesmo. Seria bom sair no dia seguinte. Estava preocupado demais, e sabia que isso devia estar começando a atingir sua atenção, pois Odin Lowel, seu pai, estava ali na porta e Heero nem havia notado sua presença.

"_Boa noite, Tou-san"._ – Falou em tom respeitoso, vendo o homem se aproximar quando teve a devida atenção do filho.

"_Boa noite, Heero..."._ – Encarou o filho e no final das contas fez um pequeno carinho na cabeça do garoto. Sentou-se perto dele na cama e também se serviu de um pouco de chá também. _"Estava falando com a Peacecreaft ao telefone?"._

"_Hai..."._ – Concordou com a cabeça, encarando o pai enquanto tomava mais um pouco do chá, em silêncio.

"_Isso é bom... Vocês estão namorando?". _

"_Iie, esse vai ser nosso primeiro encontro, ainda não nos conhecemos direito..."._

"_Isso é bom, vocês vão sair para se conhecer então...". _

"_Hai..._" – Heero afirmou baixo, encarando o próprio chá.

"_Ótimo... Ela vem de uma boa família... Espero que dê tudo certo entre vocês."._ – Falou calmamente. _"Ultimamente estou tratando de muitos negócios com o pai dela. Certamente eles são pessoas de ótima índole...". – _Odin encarou o filho como se o analisasse.

E Heero conhecia muito bem aquele olhar, sabia o que o pai devia estar pensando. Relena, aos padrões do pai, seria a namorada perfeita para ele. Família rica, boa, seus pais tratavam de negócios juntos, seria praticamente uma aliança de grande valia se, no final das contas, os dois ficassem noivos e casassem ou coisa assim.

"_Bem... Agora eu irei deixá-lo dormir..."._ – Falou encarando o garoto, com um pequeno sorriso, como se pensasse que as coisas dariam certo. Tinha quase certeza que Heero namoraria a garota, ela era perfeita para ele. _"Leve essas coisas lá para baixo depois, eu dei folga agora para os empregados, está tarde..."._

"_Hai, Tousan. Boa noite...". _

"_Boa Noite, Heero...". _E com aquelas palavras, seu pai o deixou sozinho no quarto. Heero não tomou mais chá, ajeitou as coisas sobre a bandeja e se levantou para deixar tudo na cozinha, quando colocou tudo na pia, fechou os olhos por um momento.

XXXXXXXX

Oito horas do dia seguinte e Heero estava encarando o relógio de pulso, enquanto esperava encostado num poste que iluminava o parque. Relena estava atrasada e ele já pensava em voltar pra casa, quando avistou a garota loira acenando freneticamente.

"_Heero!!"._ – Ela falou numa voz feminina e aguda, e se abraçou ao braço do garoto, que tinha a mão dentro do bolso.

"_..."._ – Heero não disse coisa alguma, mas não gosto muito de ser enlaçado daquela forma. Era bem mais discreto do que a loira pelo jeito.

"_Vamos logo! Antes que a gente acabe perdendo a sessão!". _ – Estava toda sorridente enquanto puxava Heero de um lado para o outro que ficou pensando de quem era a culpa deles terem chegado quase trinta minutos atrasados para o filme que iriam assistir.

XXXXXXXX

Duas horas e meia de um filme dramático e romântico, que fez Relena chorar como uma desesperada e um Heero ficar mais entediado do que estava. Saíram da sessão com a garota tagarelando sobre o filme, como era triste e bonito. Ele apenas a ignorava, como se de súbito uma dor de cabeça horrível se alastrasse por todo seu cérebro.

A neve caia com mais força e agora o dia ficava mais frio. A loira se aconchegou mais ao braço de Heero, de modo que pudesse ficar mais próxima ao corpo do japonês. E ele continuou a andar com Relena, até que alguém esbarrou nos dois. Quando o japonês foi erguer o olhar para ver quem era, ficou surpreso ao ver um Duo pálido o encarando de volta.

"_Duo?"._ – Heero chamou o nome do amigo, preocupado. Soltou Relena para levantar o garoto trançado e ajudá-lo com as compras que haviam se espalhado. _"Eu sinto muito..."._

"_Não... Tudo bem.. Eu não estava olhando..."._ – Duo retrucou baixinho, enquanto catava as compras com rapidez, e quando as mãos de ambos se encontraram, ele corou levemente.

"_Não vai me apresentar o seu amigo, Heero?"._ – Relena se pronunciou quando viu os dois terminarem de catar as compras.

"_Ah... Claro... Relena, esse é Duo Maxwell, meu amigo, Duo essa é a Relena..."._ – Apresentou os dois.

"_Prazer em conhecê-lo, Maxwell..."._ – Ela falou com um sorriso passando pelos lábios e indo cumprimentar Duo com beijinhos, mas o americano apenas encarou a garota por vários momentos, de modo que ela achou que tinha ficado no vácuo.

"_Prazer em conhecê-la... Desculpe atrapalhar, já estou de saída..."._ – Duo falou apressado, murmurou um agradecimento a Heero, e pegou as compras da mão do japonês, finalmente saiu correndo dali rapidamente.

"_O seu amigo parecia nervoso... Aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês? Brigaram?"._ – Perguntou uma Relena muito curiosa, encarando Heero e esperando que ele falasse.

"_Não... Não brigamos..."._ – Encarou a direção onde Duo tinha corrido. _'Mas ele está mesmo diferente... E é comigo... O que será que aconteceu?'. _

Heero foi deixar Relena em casa, mas o resto do caminho não conseguia parar de pensar sobre aquele assunto. Quando finalmente voltou para casa, viu sua mãe que estava toda sorridente, ficar tentando puxar assunto sobre o encontro do filho, mas ele mal se lembrava do encontro, parecia algo tão longínquo. Ainda estava preocupado com Duo e queria saber o que estava acontecendo com o amigo, foi por esse motivo que ele praticamente dispensou a mãe e aquele assunto e, quando o pai o perguntou, apenas disse que estava cansado e queria descansar um pouco.

Heero estava preocupado e não fazia a mínima idéia do que poderia estar acontecendo com Duo. Normalmente o garoto falaria com ele, mas agora parecia tudo muito diferente, como se Duo não fosse falar para ele o que acontecia de jeito nenhum. Ele não poderia fazer nada sobre aquilo.

XXXXXXXX

Duo chegou em casa aos tropeços, mas conseguiu fingir bem quando avistou seu pai e deixou as compras no balcão da cozinha.

"_Obrigado por ir fazer as compras, filho"._ – O senhor Maxwell tinha um sorriso nos lábios. _"Mas deve estar um tempo muito frio lá fora! Vá tomar um bom banho quente, enquanto eu preparo o jantar!"._

"_Claro, pai..."._ – Subiu as escadas devagar e foi direto para o quarto. Tirou as roupas pelo caminho até o banheiro. Duo tinha o rosto pálido. Pálido demais para ser culpa apenas do tempo lá fora.

"_Ele está mesmo gostando dela..."._ – Antes não havia sido tão chocante como agora. Olhar os dois juntos. Olhar era diferente! Olhar como Heero parecia tranqüilo ao lado daquela garota. Parecia que o rasgava inteiro. Rasgava todos os órgãos de seu corpo por dentro, era uma dor dilacerante. Duo sabia que não era uma das melhores pessoas do mundo. Mas também não era uma das piores. O que ele fizera para receber um castigo como aquele? Ele não tinha sido um bom filho? Não tinha sido um bom irmão? Não tinha sido um bom amigo? Por que tinha que sofrer tanto?

Ele condenou Deus mentalmente por vários minutos, por sua existência, por estar amando quem não devia e por várias outras coisas que aconteceram a ele. Mas depois disso, quando as lágrimas caiam por seu rosto em abundancia, ele pegou uma toalha, se enrolando nela, e foi direto para o banheiro, se trancou lá. Seu coração batia forte, mas seu olhar era desolado, quase mórbido. Encheu a banheira de água quente e antes escaneou o banheiro a procura de alguma coisa, viu dentro do armário da pia e pegou. Depois entrou na banheira devagar, de modo que ela derramou água no chão.

Encarou o teto por bons momentos, ali deitado na banheira, a água fumegando de tão quentinha. E então fechou os olhos, abrindo-os em seguida para cortar um dos pulsos com a lamina de barbear que o pai usava. Logo o sangue quente começou a fluir e o garoto soltou um pequeno gemido de dor, mas fez o mesmo processo do outro lado e ai deixou a lamina cair no chão, ficando assim, deitado, encarando o teto, os cabelos soltos... A água ficando vermelha aos poucos.

XXXXXXXX

Ninguém precisa de mim. Não há motivos para ficar vivo. Eu sou mais uma despesa pro meu pai, a minha mãe morreu por minha causa... Eu nunca faço nada direito...

Porque continuar vivo? Por quê? Não faz sentido... Ah... Essa sensação é tão boa... Finalmente eu posso me largar de tudo isso...

Talvez eu encontre com a mamãe agora que eu estou morrendo... Eu espero que sim... Seria bom pensar que eu posso em vê-la novamente.

Eu não sinto mais o meu corpo... Essa sensação é boa...

XXXXXXXX

"DUO! DUO! OH MEU DEUS! DUO!".

De quem é essa voz? Eu a conheço... Um cheiro conhecido... Mamãe?

"DUO! DUO! NÃO MORRA SEU AMERICANO BAKA! NÃO MORRA!".

Quem é? Papai... Não... Solo? Não... Trowa? Quatre? Wufei? Quem é? Quem é?

São lagrimas quentes caindo no meu rosto? O que está acontecendo?

Chega... Eu não quero saber... Eu só quero... Paz...

XXXXXXXX

"DUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!". – Um Heero desesperado olhava as pálpebras de Duo se fecharem, o japonês não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas, e rezou para que a ambulância chegasse logo.

Continua...

Obs: Thanks nehe pela Betagem! - E pela ajuda com a fic em geral!

Obs2: A todos que me review! Muitíssimo obrigado! -


End file.
